Found Faith
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so I won't put one in, but it is a Zero centric story.
1. Chapter 1

Hector, quietly got out of his bed, and walked over to where his brother slept. "Mica, wake up." he said shaking him.

Now Hector and Mica aren't blood brothers, but foster brothers. After Hector's release from Camp Green Lake, he was put into the foster care system, where he met his best-friend and brother Mica. "I'm up." Mica said sleepily.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Hector said walking into the bathroom.

"BOYS! GET UP!" a voice yelled.

"We're up!" Hector and Mica yelled at the same time.

After the two boys brushed their teeth, took showers, combed their hair, and put on some clothes they walked downstairs to be greeted by their foster mother. Mrs. Harrison was the best foster mother Hector and Mica had to deal with so far. "Boys I'm sorry I couldn't make breakfast, but I'm running late for work and-"

"No problem mom." Hector said hugging her and grabbing his backpack.

"Yeah, we'll live." Mica said repeating what Hector had just done.

The boys walked to school as they did every morning, passing by Laney Park, the very park Hector learned to hate. The reason he went to Camp Green Lake, vandalism. "Hey, there's that weird lady again." Mica said looking in the direction of a woman who sat on a bench, muttering to herself.

Hector looked at the woman, and saw something familiar about her, but dismissed it. "She's been there since I got back from Green Lake." he said.

"Sad really, she's always muttering something." Mica said sadly.

Hector fished through his pocket for some lose change, and found a five dollar bill. "I'll be right back." he muttered walking over to the woman.

"Okay." Mica said not really paying attention.

Hector went over to the woman and gave her the five dollar bill. She looked at it, then back at him and smiled. "Did my baby send this to me?" she asked him.

Hector didn't really know what to say so he just started to walk away. "Wait young man, have you seen me baby? He's a little bit shorter than you, has that same wild hair, same skin coloring...He told me he'd wait here, I'd be right back..."

"No...No I haven't." Hector said awkwardly.

"Well if you do, tell him his mama's lookin' for him." she said.

"What's his name?" he was afraid to hear what she would say.

"Hector, Hector Shamar Zeroni."

* * *

**So I gave Zero a middle name...**

**And I twisted the plot around a bit...**

**Now I want to hear what you guys have to say! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Hector, are you okay man?" Mica asked.

Hector looked a little pale when he came back from giving the woman money. "I'm cool." he whispered.

"No you're not...You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine, just let it go."

Martin Luther King Jr. High school came into veiw as Hector tried to change the subject, "So...Did you get the math homework?" he asked pathetically.

"Nice try on changing the subject, but you're not even in my class! We all know you're taking 12th grade calculus." Mica said with a laugh.

It was true, at only 14-years-old Hector was taking 12th grade math, but was way behind in remedial english. Nodoby could understand why, but Hector could've told them. Truth was he couldn't read, but he probably would've been able to make out the words if they weren't backwards...

As the two boys walked into the building, they were greeted by friends, and aquaintences. Since Hector hit his growth spurt, he wasn't made fun of much anymore for being small. And people noticed him more, since he stood at 5"9, and still growing.

"Hector there's your girl." Mica said tapping him on shoulder and pointing.

Hector looked in the direction of the girl, Jasmine Hale. Jasmine was 5"4, had light choclate colored skin, jet black hair that she wore in a ponytial often, and the sweetest smile anyone had ever seen. "You really need to ask her out." Mica said.

Hector sighed, "No way man...She'd never date me. I have a criminal record! Everyone knows, I'm sure she's heard the gossip, plus I'm a math geek and a dyslexic. Why would she want me?"

"No Hec, you're a victim of the legal system, a smart guy when it comes to math, and a dyslexic."

"Sugercoating it does not help me at all."

Mica rolled his eyes," Go talk to her." he said pushing him.

Hector stumbled in front of Jasmine, she turned away from her friends and smiled. "Hi Hector." she said.

"Um, hey Jasmine..."

She stood there waiting for him to say something, "Um..."

"Um what?"

"Do you want to go out somtime?" he asked.

Jasmine frowned, "Um Hector I'd love to but..."

"But she only dates kids actually know who their parents are." one girl said, causing a few people in the hallway to snicker.

"No thats not wh-" Jamsine started.

"Save it, I have to get to class. Us bastard children usually get good education." he said bitterly.

Jasmine turned around and glared at her friend, "I hope you're happy."

She turned back around, but Hector was gone.


End file.
